<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody to Love by 1f_this_be_madness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872661">Somebody to Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness'>1f_this_be_madness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Angst, Band Fic, Best Friends, Boarding School, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Drinking &amp; Talking, Epic Friendship, F/M, Fashion &amp; Couture, Freddie and Rog are amazing friends who love each other so dearly, Gen, Happy ending though because Rog is a sweetheart, Heart-to-Heart, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Makeup, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Kissing, Platonic Soulmates, Roger is having none of it - he wants Freddie to love himself, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Tender Roger Taylor, What-If, flatmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie and Roger know each other well, and can tell one another just about anything. </p><p>(Or, a look at Freddie and Roger's friendship: from living together, to working, to divulging aspects of their pasts that no one else really knows.</p><p>Pivotal scene set during the recording of <i>Sheer Heart Attack</i>)</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Contains intense subject matter; see tags, chapter notes, and please take care.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury &amp; Roger Taylor, Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769743">(I'll Still Be) Where I Started...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness">1f_this_be_madness</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lion and the fairy live in a shared flat, after Tim's out of the band and Brian and Roger have tried focusing on school instead of on music. Freddie is done with his design degree; only Roger is still in biology, for now, until Brian gets his head out of his arse and decides he's a guitarist, not just a bloody astrophysicist. But he's got to figure that on his own; until then, for coin and for fun, Freddie and Roger had gotten space for a little clothing stall in the market at Kensington. Gets enough income for rent on their tiny flat (as Roger asked Freddie if he wanted a single continuous roommate, even with any girls he might bring over at night "but of course, you simply have got to stay with me, darling!" Freddie said) along with drink (the best their money can buy, which doesn't say a lot, but enough) and meals (that are every combination of beans and franks and noodles that it is possible for two university students to dream up and create).</p><p>But they are happy, and invigorated, and can really talk to one another. Freddie is coaxed out of his shy shell by Roger, bright exuberant soul who accepts all of Freddie's antics and idiosyncrasies, and has a good many of his own. He is as accomplished at makeup as is Freddie, and his choices in fashion are often considered feminine, but they suit Roger and he gives no figs for the stereotypes of the fashion world. "Wear whatever you like, Fred," he says. "If you think it looks good, then it bloody well looks good!" </p><p>And Roger appreciates the affectionate spirit Freddie has, the consistent outpouring of compliments, the physical affection, hugs and kisses bestowed (or rather lavished) upon him. The way that Freddie can say a thing so simple and has the power to make a person feel exquisite with his words, it's a kind of magic in Roger's view. Of course, the blond with his soft features and sparkling blue eyes has always been praised for his physical beauty, but Freddie speaks about what means more to him, the work Roger puts into drums; his quick wit and exuberance, his wickedly naughty sense of humour - as if he knows, intuitively, what Roger needs to, deserves to hear. </p><p>It's not much compared to what Freddie deserves to hear, decides Roger. Dearest Freddie, who speaks with a covered smile, hand curving before his teeth, ever timid and insecure over the look of them, but they're interesting, unique; downright wonderful, just like every aspect of Freddie is, Roger thinks. He says that, too - is immediately loud and verbal in his appreciation of Freddie's doings, his voice, his bloody brilliant taste in clothes...</p><p>He really wants to help his friend see all of that. How wonderful, really truly wondrous, he is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*the lion and the fairy = this is a reference to Roger, a Leo, and Freddie, a Virgo (and to their signs as drawn on the Queen sigil) :D</p><p>This piece is a love letter to Freddie and Roger, and their close relationship because it means the world to me.</p><p>I hope you'll enjoy this, comments appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>References to slurs, bullying, non consensual relations and exploitation of a minor below</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddie recognises in Roger wonderful, truly fabulous acceptance and willingness to listen. The fact that he can tell his dearest Blondie anything and everything means so very much to him.</p><p>Even those occurrences that are so dark and dismal and shaming as to cause his body to shudder as he lays in Roger's arms. He folds himself across the blond drummer's bare, warm chest after they had consumed much of a fifth of vodka. Roger had told him that he could say anything he liked, if Freddie ever wanted... Though his experience at boarding school had been, for the most part, utter shite... Fred's eyes are stinging and he gulps hard as he burrows his face into Roger's neck whilst croaking "They called me the arch pouf when I was at that school, Roger."</p><p>Roger's arms tighten around Freddie's shoulders.</p><p>Sniffing, "They called me other names as well, of course. 'Bucky' was a favourite, because, well." Face still lowered, Freddie gestures towards his teeth, the extra space in his mouth that gives him such a beautiful and unique smile. </p><p>Chokes on subsequent words "...they knew, or learnt soon enough. That I was - soft, I cried for my sister and mum in the night. Called me a baby, first. Then those other names." He sniffles. "I was always weak."</p><p>"No, you're not," Roger's tone is rough, he feels far more sober than mere minutes before as he shakes his head and runs his palm up and down Freddie's shaking back. "That's totally understandable, that you'd miss them so much, Fred. I mean, I've met your mum and Kash. I get it." Waggling his eyebrows kiddingly, Roger's bright gaze darkens after. "Called you names, those bastards, like none of THEM ever missed their siblings or mothers! And you were so many kilometres from home, across a blooming <i>ocean!</i>" <i>Two oceans. Fucking Christ.</i> Roger grinds his teeth over that, trying not to hold the fury at Bomi and Jer Bulsara inside himself, though it remains, like a burning coal from a raging, unquenchable flame.</p><p>"But of course I was," Freddie withdraws his head with a tiny smile that is like to break Roger's heart, Fred's dark brown eyes are so sorrowful as he disavows the drummer's words. For they are kind, Roger is always so kind underneath his brashness and bravado - yet the words are wholly untrue. He knows, if no one else does. "...and they figured it, the boys. Teachers too. They saw my...predilection for male company. I know for certain the gardener did, because I loved to walk through the greenhouse to look at flowers, and - he found me there, one day." <i>And multiple, subsequent days. Found, and followed.</i> "H-he took me behind the garden shed, and then inside..." Freddie is swallowing and after shaking violently, suddenly he stills and his voice goes flat. That shift in tone horrifies Roger even more than all the awful sadness and fear and revulsion dear Freddie had previously shown.</p><p>"Oh, Christ, did he make you -" the subsequent haunting expression in Freddie's eyes says it all, but he answers Roger's aborted question nonetheless</p><p>"Provide him with - pleasure, yes, I...did, but felt so low, so <i>disgusting</i>, I -"</p><p>"...You didn't want to," Roger breathes. "You should never have had to! He USED you, Freddie! Did none of the bastards try to HELP you, there had to've -"</p><p>"...No one -else- knew, or if they did,"</p><p>"They wanted you on <i>their</i> knobs, didn't give a fuck about your feelings, what absolute wankers," the drummer spits. "No they're worse than that, what shitty - I ought to bash all their brains in and use 'em for fertiliser!" Roger's face is bright red now, his chest is heaving as he'd thrown himself back from Freddie to rise and whirl about in all his fury. He cannot sit still, does not want to clutch his friend too tightly and risk leaving physical marks of rage; because no, he'd been on the receiving end of anger before, has his own sort of proof.</p><p>He does not need to talk about it presently, to take any focus away from Freddie, dear sweet Freddie, who has now sunk in upon himself with a moan, voice muffled as he covers his mouth with his hands. "...and surely, how can I still be - in the trouble I'm in now, with Mary...," His eyes rise to Roger's and hold a dull sheen like mud-encrusted stones. </p><p>Roger's nimble mind jumps and tumbles into understanding. That Freddie cannot be what Mary wants because he has feelings for men, and yet his initial experiences with men were so wrong, so awful, so demeaning for him. No one deserves that, no one ever, especially not Freddie -</p><p>Roger drops to his knees and opens his arms to Freddie. "I'm here, Fred. You... You don't ever have to deal with that shite again, I'd -" <i>I'll beat the shite out of anyone you want me to, anyone who hurt you. Anyone who tries to hurt you.</i> "I'm here," Roger says again, light eyes locking onto Freddie's dark ones.</p><p>With a wrenching sob, Freddie flings himself once again into Roger's inviting arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God, poor sweet Freddie never deserved to deal with what happened to him in boarding school</p><p>Roger is recalling some of his own trouble but he's here for Freddie through everything. I love them so much</p><p>*Freddie calls Roger "Blondie" in several videos I've viewed of Queen performances :)</p><p>Comments appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger holds on to Freddie and runs his fingers in a sort of gentle scratching motion across the cloth of the shirt on his best friend's back. He wants Freddie to feel assured, safe, loved for who he is, for all that he is. He wants to help Freddie believe that he isn't low or less, that he's not in any way disgusting or a degenerate for loving who he loves; Mary or whomever else. </p><p>Freddie has told him about being attracted to men before, it is only this time that Roger becomes aware of the disgust inherent in his voicing of the attraction due to everything Freddie suffered from. The disgust Fred feels for himself solely because of something he never, ever deserved. Roger wants to provide concrete reassurance of that. To show his friend that he is worth so much, and deserves somebody to love.</p><p>Somebody who is worthy of him.</p><p>So, "Freddie," ceasing to run his hand across Freddie's back, the drummer nonetheless keeps his hand pressing steadily as he withdraws his face to look into Freddie's directly. Roger licks his lips and lifts his free hand to cup Fred's long cheek in the palm, fingertips stroking his hair, thumb gentle on his chin. "...I want you to have a good start, Fred. To know, you know being into blokes isn't wrong, yeah? I want you to believe that. And." Roger swallows, his gaze flickering across Freddie's facial features with such warm affection as he adds "...I want you to kiss me. Kiss me, and let that start you with, on to better experiences that're worthy of you." </p><p>Fred is shocked, a little confused, as is evidenced by the intake of breath that causes his nostrils to flare as his deep eyes widen. He sputters, asks "What, I - darling, what do you mean?" A deep blush colours his cheeks as the singer ducks his head.</p><p>A warm hand, fingers shifting to caress Freddie's jaw as a roughened thumb gently lifts his chin up, curls around his skin as Roger's arm pulls him closer. The drummer blushes just a little bit as his blue gaze twinkles and deepens. He says "I mean that I want you to kiss a bloke who loves you, because I love you, alright?"</p><p>Freddie seems to be holding his breath, but he then replies "... Alright." Blinking rapidly, arm shooting out to stop Roger from leaning in. "My love, are you - are you absolutely <i>sure?</i>" <i>Sure you aren't worried that it'll mean something, sure it won't stop your sweet acceptance of me and my - doings by virtue of being too close, too much, that suggesting such an act would be inherently ... disgusting and WRONG?</i></p><p>But Roger's gaze is steady and his voice is certain as he nods and responds with a "yes". And exuberant Roger, who rambles on (but says, always, exactly what he means) and beams as brightly as the sun with every single smile, whose every movement and word is forceful, leans the rest of the way forward to tilt his head, giving his lips access to Freddie's, and Freddie access to them.</p><p>Those plump soft lips - they've always looked soft, and Freddie admits to himself that he has wondered what it would be like for him to taste them; and now, he has permission - with a whimper stopping in his throat, he lurches the rest of the way forward to kiss Roger, eyes squeezing shut as he feels Roger's mouth pressing against his.</p><p>He expects a quick kiss, chaste, a peck before fearful tension (please, anything but that) and then disgusted withdrawal; but this is Roger Taylor, who has never acted chastely or withdrawn in disgust at any time in their friendship thus far and clearly isn't going to start now. His lips move with Freddie's, warm and supple and giving as he deepens the kiss and licks at Freddie's mouth. Suddenly Freddie's hands are in his hair and Roger is grinning, satisfied to feel Fred shudder and gasp, in a far different manner than he had minutes before. This is from an overwhelming positive emotion, and Freddie feels his knees go weak - they would buckle had he been standing - as Roger nibbles his bottom lip, giving Fred the deepest most loving kiss he has ever felt.</p><p>It sears through Freddie with so much palpable warmth and passionate affection that his eyes burn and tears leak from the cracks in their lids. He blinks and gasps and cries, hands shifting to Roger's cheeks as he wavers back just far enough to look at Rog, who opens his own eyes slowly with a small smile on his face. </p><p>His closeness and decency and the still-steady, not at all discomfited expression in his eyes as Roger presses his lips together and quirks his brow up makes Freddie fling himself onto the drummer and they fall back flat onto the floor. The singer's arms lock around Roger's chest as he whispers "Oh, my Roger, I love you," in a trembling infinitesimal tone of voice that he is not certain Rog is able to hear.</p><p>Roger hugs Freddie in return, his feathery golden hair brushing across the singer's still flushing tear-soaked face as he hangs on and avows again, high sweet voice a trifle thick now with emotion, what he spake before:</p><p>"My dearest Freddie, I'm here." <i>I'll always be here.</i> "And I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Roger Taylor seems to be someone who is secure in himself and in his love for Fred would want to express how okay Freddie's feelings are to him by something such as this. It's platonic and affirming and... I dunno how to explain what I want to express here, other than true deep affection, acceptance, love.</p><p>*Roger has stated several times that Freddie was his best friend</p><p>And so this little story is at an end, what do you think?</p><p>Comments always appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>